There She Goes Again
by unusualauthor
Summary: Two girls, unrequited love. Could you call it love? Well, you won't know until you ask. So get over your fear and tell her. RikkuPaine. Shojou ai


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Final Fantasy X-2.

Summary: Two girls, unrequited love. Could you call it love? Well, you won't know until you ask. So get over your fear and tell her. RikkuPaine. Shojou ai

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. I do like reviews. So if you can spare one, it would be much appreciated.

_

* * *

_

_Rikku's POV:_

There she goes again. She walked by me without even sparing a glance. It's like I'm a wall. She doesn't even notice me. She doesn't even acknowledge me, at least. I just want her to at least talk to me. I mean, ever since the Gullwings formed, we've never had a conversation that lasted more than two sentences.

I don't know much about her either. Just her name which is a duh—Paine, her physical appearances, and that she's distant and reclusive.

That's probably why I fell for her. Her calm to balance out my perkiness. The yin to my yang.

She keeps her cool in any situation. She's dark, mysterious, calm, collected, and bitter. But I can deal with that. Her hair is in an almost as wacky style as mine. I wonder how many bottles of gel she goes through a day.

But the first thing that drew me to her was those eyes. Her eyes are blood red. They look evil and make you look away. But I didn't. It drew me in even more. I wonder what lies underneath those eyes. I've never had a good enough chance to read them. She's not good with eye contact.

Having her love—even her friendship—would be a happy day for me. It would be so exclusive because she doesn't let just ANYONE in. I like her reserved nature. Only people she trusts most would be in her little circle. It would make me feel special.

I'm not saying she doesn't get along with anybody. She's decent around the crew. We're all friends. She just doesn't express it openly. She's not the pat-on-the-back-here-have-a-hug type of friend like I am. She's more of the I'm-there-if-you-need-someone-to-listen-to-you type friend.

She's very quiet. A mumble of a 'yes' or 'no' here and 'respect points' there. Urgh! I hate those respect points! I don't know why she does that. I'm probably at negative 500 going at my rate. Guess it's just a Paine thing.

_Nobody's POV:_

The thief found herself on the deck of the Celsius. They were soaring across the ocean tracking down a sphere signal.

The bottom of the Celsius was but a few feet above the waves; every now and then one would hit the ship, spraying a light mist up the side.

Rikku propped her elbows on the railing and looked out onto the ocean. She sighed.

'Poopie.'

Who would've thought Rikku—innocent, hyper, bubbly, little Rikku—was falling for another girl. Not just any girl. Paine.

There was another sigh from Rikku. Too much to think about. She let the sound of the ocean drown out her thoughts.

_Paine's POV:_

Dammit. She didn't notice me again. I've walked by her, like, three times today. Why doesn't she even wave a hello? She does to everyone else. Did I do something to offend her? I probably did. Why do I have to be so dang quiet!

I mean, she probably likes someone else. I can tell by the way she doesn't stare at me. Maybe I should try a different approach. Maybe I should stop the cool, mysterious mystique. I should try a more direct approach. I'll just walk up to her and say 'Hi. How ya doin?' Annnnnnnd…that will never work. I can't even work up the nerve to even say 'hi' to her.

Why would she want to say to me? I mean, she's Rikku—pretty, funny, energetic, lovable, cute—everything I'm not. That's probably why I fell for her. She's the yin to my yang. Or was it the yang to my yin?...Whatever. Never mind.

You could say she's my complete opposite, but she's not. She's my other half. The last piece of the puzzle. Wither her, I'm complete. Without her, I'm nothing.

I don't even know how I fell for her. Maybe it was her eyes. Or her smile. She's got a smile to die for. Maybe her cute, childish face that makes you want to go 'awwww!' or her bubbly personality that can make even the gloomiest days happy. Sure, she's clumsy. But that's what's so cute about her.

Who would've thought, Paine infatuated with someone. Rikku of all people. Cold, distant Paine couldn't possibly find somebody. She's too intimidating. Always scaring the crap out of people.

But you know what? People change. Lonely people need company too. The only reason I don't talk with anybody is because I wait for someone else to start conversation. I'm not exactly good at socializing. I don't ALWAYS like to be alone. I want somebody to hole, somebody to make me feel special. I want to be worth the world to somebody. I want to be not only wanted—but needed.

Oh God. She's standing right there. What do I do? Just walk back inside before she sees you.

No. Not this time. Try something new. Just walk over and start conversation.

But what the heck can we talk about? Ah, who cares. Wing it. Just make sure to be yourself.

Cha. If I act like myself, I'll scare her off. But if she doesn't like me for me, then she's not worth it. Right? Gah! Paine, stop thinking and just go over there.

Ok. We're doin good. She's not looking. Her back's turned. Just walk up all cool-like and start conversation. Almost here. Just a couple more steps and…

Oh! I can't do this!

Yes I can.

No I can't.

Yes.

No.

Do it. You gotta. Do it before you lose her to someone else.

Okay, okay. I'll do it. Deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Clear your mind. Don't doubt yourself. And DEFINITELY don't weird her out.

_Rikku's POV:_

"Hey." A cool, familiar voice pulled me out of my daze. Oh crap, it's Paine. She's actually talking to me! Yes! Wait. Why would she talk to me? She doesn't even like me.

What should I do? Ok. Just don't panic. Be yourself. Be cool and don't get all giddy.

"Hey." D'oh! Way to go, stupid. My voice was WAY too squeaky and talk about a lame greeting. That was the worst conversation starter ever! Geez Rikku! You're such a dork.

Good. By the look on her face, she didn't notice. Phew. Just keep it casual. Play it cool. Like Paine.

_Nobody's POV:_

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Rikku answered innocently.

"Yeah there is."

Rikku just gave the warrior a 'how do you know' look.

"Because," Paine continued, "you're not running around all happy like you always do."

'Man she's good. Hope she doesn't READ minds.' "I was just thinking." 'Might as well tell her. She's here and everything.'

"About what?" This interested Paine. She took a spot on the railing right next to Rikku and leaned on it.

"Have you ever seen somebody you wanted to get to know real bad?"

'Oh crap. She likes somebody else. Who's the guy? Whoever he is, he's one lucky dude.' Paine was now mentally depressed. 'Now what do I do? There's no use for a conversation now. But I can't just leave. That'd be rude. Just play along. No wait! Be truthful. That's what I wanted to do. Okay. Truthful. Here we go.' "Yeah." The warrior TRUTHFULLY answered.

"You know. Like, you try everything in your power to get them to notice you. And they don't even acknowledge you."

"OH yeah." All to true for Paine.

"Now I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything. All I want them to do is notice me."

'Whoa. Now she's asking me for advice. I'm no good at that. Truth. Just be yourself.' "Have you tried talking to them?"

Rikku opened her mouth as to say 'yes,' but she stopped. "No."

"Well how will they know how you feel if you don't talk to them?"

A gasp of realization, "You're right."

"Maybe they're waiting for you to start conversation." 'Whoa, Paine. Being a little TOO truthful.'

"Double right." Rikku was starting to see the light.

"You should go see them now. They're probably waiting for you." 'Time to let her go, Paine. But as long as she's happy, right?'

"You know, I'll do just that. Thanks Paine."

Paine listened to the sound of Rikku's fading footsteps. "They'll be lucky to have you." She said to nobody. She lowered her head and stared out onto the ocean, sulking.

No sooner did Rikku's footsteps die out, Paine felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who had requested her attention. She came face-to-face with none other than Rikku.

'Okay. Wait a minute. Didn't she just walk off a second ago?'

Rikku didn't do anything but smile innocently. 'Quick, Rikku. Tell her before she tells you to go away.' But she didn't know what to say. Words had escaped her grasp at this moment. So, she did the first thing that came to her mind that didn't require words.

She mentally prepared herself, stood on her tiptoes to reach the taller girl, then planted a soft kiss on the side of Paine's cheek.

Paine was nowhere near prepared for it. She couldn't even keep a straight face. It left her speechless and with a shocked look. 'What…the…heck?' There was no use trying to collect herself now.

_Ding_. A bell of realization rung in her mind. She shook off the shocked yet dazed look off her face. "Me?"

The only response she got from the blonde thief was a happy nod.

"Why me?" This was to good to be true for Paine.

"I don't know. You're dark, mysterious personality is a natural attraction I guess."

"I thought…"

"I know. I thought you didn't notice me either."

"Are you sure?" 'Make sure it's not a dream.'

There was a nod from Rikku. "Positive. There's no one I want to get to know more."

That was a slap in the face to Paine. A friendly slap. Yevon had finally decided to grant her the blessing that is Rikku.

'Oh crap. What do I do now?'…..Be Paine, of course.

"I must warn you…" This put a worried look on Rikku's face. "You might get attached to me."

Rikku's worried look turned into a smile of relief. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Both girls turned to the ocean, standing closer together. They looked out onto the ocean and let the sound of the waves drown out their thoughts.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? Please review if you can.


End file.
